Sentimientos unidos
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Un baile planeado por los profesores, hace que dos almas gemelas se junten, ¿podrá la magia unir a dos corazones? (Wi?) *Dramione* Disclamer: Lo conocido le pertenece a J.wling Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", del Reto #5: "Dramione"


Otro día más de mi miserable vida pensaba un muchacho rubio, esperando para salir de la biblioteca sin que nadie le criticara ni lo humillara, ser hijo de muggles no era fácil en una sociedad a la cual le interesa el linaje de la sangre, como deseaba ser sangre pura, aunque fuera solo por un momento, cuando pensaba en cierta chica castaña, para ser específicos, es una ojimiel sangre pura desde el inicio de los tiempos, además, era aún más difícil ser un sangre sucia en la casa de las personas con la mayor cantidad de prejuicios, ¿Por qué el sombrero seleccionador lo mando a Slytherin? Y a su amor del alma, la mandó a Gryffindor, dos obstáculos enormes por superar, si en algún momento decidía hablarle de sus sentimientos a la castaña, al menos, sin que ella lo mandara a volar.

Estoy asqueada de la vida que llevo pensaba una muchacha de orbes color miel, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su asombrosa escuela de magia, no le gustaba andas en la torre de su casa, era horrible pasarse por ese lugar todo el día, con esos leones tontos, la biblioteca había sido su guarida, y por muy loco que suene, una de las razones por las cuales ella iba todos los días a una hora exacta a ese gran espacio lleno de libros, era cierto muchacho de cabello rubio teñido y ojos grises, un chico misterioso, y sangre sucia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Aquel Slytherin que le pisaba los talones llegando a ser el segundo mejor de la generación, por poco perdía ella ese título, y a manos del chico del cual ella estaba enamorada desde que lo vio en el tren al iniciar en Hogwarts.

La fecha del día de los enamorados se acercaba, y mientras menos días quedaban, el ambiente se iba tensando con mayor rapidez, esa tensión incrementó terriblemente cuando los estudiantes de Hogwarts se enteraron que las parejas para el baile iban a ser sorpresa hasta el día de la fiesta, donde cada pareja tendría una máscara a juego, y sabrían así quien era la persona con la cual pasarían la noche bailando y disfrutando el tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya era sábado, la semana había pasado rápidamente, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche en punto, varios alumnos nerviosos se encontraban frente a la puerta del gran comedor, esperando su apertura para el inicio de la fiesta, estudiantes iban y venían, arreglados de manera extremadamente formal y luciendo especialmente atractivos. Se abrieron las puertas y por ellas salieron la directora, Minerva McGonnagall, y el subdirector, Severus Snape, luego de indicarle a los alumnos los pasos a seguir para encontrar a su pareja, dieron por iniciado el baile, cuando todos los estudiantes, o la mayoría, se encontraba dentro de la estancia.

Horas después de la apertura de la fiesta, varios alumnos se encontraban recostados contra la pared continua a la enorme puerta del lugar, platicando sin interés sobre temas variados de la farándula mágica, estaban por irse del recinto cuando chocaron de manera estrepitosa con otro grupo de chicos que les hacían frente, ingresando al gran salón, momento en el cual, al subir la mirada, se quedaron perplejos de encontrar a su pareja, justo antes de retirarse del sitio, Cupido hace bien su trabajo pensaron con desdén, se levantaron y de forma automática se colocaron en lados distintos de la sala para descubrir quién sería la persona bajo esas máscaras, su pareja secreta, esperaban no llevarse un susto ni tener que salir corriendo del horror de encontrar a algún enemigo.

La sorpresa de un muchacho rubio fue tal que se quedó mudo, acción que copió la chica castaña que estaba frente a sí, cuando las ideas se habían ordenado en sus cerebros, dejaron salir el aire que tenían retenido por la emoción y en coro dijeron Eres tú, sin poder evitarlo, se unieron en un beso deseado, no en un beso robado, ese beso que llevas tiempo buscando sin realmente buscar, ese que llevas soñando desde que un amor inicia, ese primer beso fue cautivador, les dejó marcada la piel a esos dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que rompieron las barreras, por una intromisión del destino, y de ciertas personas específicas…


End file.
